TODO
by karmat02
Summary: TODO... todo lo habia hecho el y ahora vuelve a aparecer?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ACA VENGO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE, LA ANTERIOR, FANFIC LA CANCELO Y NO EDO PUBLICARLA MAS…. NO SE PORQUE ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO TERMINARLA DE VERDAD Y AUNQUE YA HABIAN VARIOS CAP., NO SE PODRA…. **** ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO TAMBIEN…**

PROLOGO

Había huido… si yo Akane Tendo, había decidido poner punto final a nuestro compromiso, pero no de la manera convencional, eso sería mucho pedirme, me había herido mi orgullo, me había despreciado, todo por tratar de conservar el dojo, pero mas que nada porque lo amaba… para qué?, había escuchado a mis padres hablar con Nabiki y Kasumi, y el incluso, para armar una nueva boda, tu no estabas muy de acuerdo que se diga se miraba en tu rostro, estabas rojo como tomate y fue cuando escuche esas palabras tan hirientes…. "QUIEN QUISIERA CASARSE CON UNA MARIMACHO FEA Y TORPE COMO ESA, DE VERDAD PREFIERO ELEGIR ENTRE MIS OTRAS TRES PROMETIDAS"… ahí fue que entre a la sala familiar, ahí los vi a todos con caras de asombro, ahí te vi y tú me viste sin saber que hacer, sabias en el fondo que habías arruinado TODO, por tu maldito orgullo, por tu maldito ego, por ti.


	2. ME ENCONTRO

**ME ENCONTRO**

HOLA A TOD S SIENTO APARECERME HASTA AHORA PERO LA MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION COMO QUE SE FUE Y NUNCA VOLVIO… O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…. PERO ACA VUELVO A HACER EL INTENTO…. ME GUSTARIA SUS COMENTS PARA VER QUE TAL VA LA HISTORIA Y SI LES GUSTA…. GRACIAS

Sin siquiera proponérmelo había decidido seguir sin ti…. Tú buscaste la manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad... grave error…. Ya no… ya no deseaba estar junto a ti… para mí ya no eras nada, fue como abrir los ojos, fue como si todo se tornara más claro; en el momento en que escuche esas palabras tuyas me harte, me canse de ser siempre la que trata que todas las cosas funcionen, me harte de ser siempre la que te defiende, la que siempre mira lo bello que es su príncipe sin importar sus defectos, me harte.

Ahora sentada en New York siendo una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el mundo, considerada por muchos como una de las más sexys, después de tantos años, cinco para ser exactos, me pregunto…. habré hecho bien?… habré tomado la decisión correcta?, que habrá sido de tu vida, de tus aventuras, tus prometidas, él dojo, tu cura, habrás decidido o seguirás siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

Me encuentro sentada en un restaurante de lujo comiendo y metida en mis pensamientos, cuando aparece la persona que tanto esperaba.

Buenas noches, señorita Nogawa- decía el hombre que se había presentado ante mí.

Buenas noches, señor Bill- le dije fríamente esperando toda la información que pudiera brindarme.

El pequeño hombrecito de unos 40 años estaba muy contento, me imagino que había conseguido lo que quería y más- permítame sentarme, volver de Nerima es muy agotador- decía tomando la silla frente a mí y pidiendo un coñac.

Dígame que descubrió- le dije sin muchos rodeos.

Bueno, bueno… que impaciencia no le parece…..- empezó a balbucear

No me interesa lo que piense, le pague por algo o se le olvida… y tenemos un contrato- jamás dejaba cabos sueltos.

El me miro muy seriamente y empezó a decir- muy bien señorita Tendo, ah! Perdón señorita Nogawa- lo mire con cierto asombro pero no mucho supe que en el momento en que lo contratara el sabría quién soy realmente- vaya no le sorprende, bueno investigue mucho respecto a su familia, realmente están todos muy bien, su padre ya entrado en años, está dando clases en el dojo de ustedes claro, kasumi se casó con un doctor, creo que Tofu es su nombre tienen 2 hijos y actualmente esperan el tercero, Nabiki, está casada y dueña de una línea de hoteles, su esposo es Kuno Tatewaki, tiene dos hijo, Nodoka Saotome, está muy bien, con todo respeto una mujer muy guapa, vive con su esposo en dojo Tendo, la casa está convertida en una mansión, y el dojo prospera muy bien.- termino de decir el hombrecillo

Y?- pregunte a sabiendas que él ya sabía por quién estaba interesada y por quien mi regreso se haría o no.

Ahhhh! Ranma Saotome, el me costó localizarlo realmente…- no me gusto el cómo me miraba, entre burlón y malévolo- pero lo logre- me dijo finalmente.

Y que sucedió?- pregunte más extrañada aun por su actitud.

Bueno porque no le pregunta usted misma como esta- me dijo y un segundo después sentí una mano en mi hombro que no me dejo reaccionar.

Hola Akane- me dijo una voz atrás mío a sabiendas de quien era, no puede ser, me había encontrado, como una vez me aseguro que lo haría, solo pude esperar que todo esto fuera un sueño, porque realmente no estaba preparada, para este enfrentamiento.


	3. PONERNOS AL DIA

PONERNOS AL DIA?

_Hola a tod s... Aquí estoy de vuelta…. Esa musa se va y viene cuando le viene en gana….. De verdad… espero este cap... Sea de su agrado! Gracias de verdad mil Gracias por los review!_

Estábamos frente a frente… el maldito de Bill… se vendió y vendió mi información… después me hare cargo de él, esto me las pagara y muy caro. Vi como Ranma le entregaba un sobre, me imagino que con una buena suma de dinero, como lo hizo, como lo encontró a él; que está pasando aquí?

Te preguntaras como te encontré verdad?- me decía el tomando el asiento vacío que estaba frente a mí.

Tome la postura más fría e indiferente que podía, talvez el sol quiere aclarar algunas cosas, de seguro ya tiene hijo y una esposa, una familia.

No me vas a responder- me miraba fijamente como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos- vine por ti.

Por mí?- pregunte bastante confundida- no me digas que mi padre te envió en mi búsqueda, como hace tantos años, no puedo creer que seas tan patético Ranma, los hubieras traído a todos y así te ahorras…

Vine por ti, no me envió nadie- me dijo con una media sonrisa

No sé a qué has venido- le dije con una sonrisa que competía con la suya- la verdad no entiendo y será mejor que ahora que me encontraste no te me vuelvas a cercar, por favor señor Saotome- le dije levantándome y dando claras intenciones de irme, pero antes de poder irme él se me puso enfrente y sin darme cuenta, sentí sus labios junto con los míos, no lo podía creer, que estaba pasando?, por qué hacía esto?.

Sentía como nuestros labios se fusionaban completamente y como el buscaba adentrarse más en bica, sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca y como eróticamente la movía, con quien habrá aprendido a hacer eso?; caí en cuenta que estaba volviendo a ser aquella chica de antaño, la tonta e ilusa que fui en ese momento… NO!, eso sí que NO.

Utilizando toda mi fuerza, logre apartarlo y al mismo momento darle una fuerte cachetada, no permitiría que volviera a dañarme, jamás- que crees que haces estúpido?; crees que con un beso será suficiente?; quién demonios te crees?

Vaya por un momento pensé que las cosas serían más fáciles- decía ignorando por completo las ganas que tenia de mandarlo a volar muy lejos- sabes necesitaba besarte, desde el momento que te vi lo desee, ya lo hice, ahora vamos a aclarar algo muy importante.

Ja! crees que me importa lo que tengas que decirme, por mi puedes irte al maldito infierno y quedarte ahí, escúchame Saotome y escúchame bien, nunca, jamás quiero volver a verte, me entiendes, ya hice mi vida acá y poco o nada me importa lo que pretendas, pero ya no soy la estúpida de antes te quedo claro.

Lo sé- me dijo, sorprendiéndome de una manera que no me lo esperaba- pero lo lamento no haré nada de lo que me pidas, por si no lo recuerdas hay un compromiso de por medio y vengo a cumplirlo, tu eres mía, está claro.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- me reía sarcásticamente- que yo soy tuya, estas demente o qué?; el compromiso fue roto al irme de Nerima y más si me fui de Japón; tuya por favor ve a decirle eso a alguien que si le importe, o que por lo menos se interese un poco en ti, cosa que dudo que suceda, ahora si me disculpas no me gusta perder mi tiempo y peor con gente que no vale la pena- lo mire tan despectivamente, como cuando hacia añicos los sueños de alguien, me había convertido en eso, en alguien fría y controladora, que no le importaba que pero hacia lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería.

Empecé a caminar pasándole elegantemente a la par, cuando el me suelta de repente- Soy el dueño del dojo, tu padre me lo vendió- me dijo haciéndome detenerme y voltearme a verlo.

Y eso a mí que?; conseguiste lo que querías y listo, ahora déjame en paz- dije con un tono muy convincente.

Mi amor- me dijo haciendo que otra vez me detuviera, el tono de su voz no era el mismo, ahora era más frio y calculador, algo tramaba- me imagino que no quieres ver a tu familia en la quiebra verdad.

Voltee a verlo y me sorprendió lo que me dijo, me quede helada a que se refería? Qué demonios hizo esta vez?.

Veo tu sorpresa- y agarrando la silla donde minutos antes estaba yo me dice- ven siéntate… por qué no nos ponemos al día?


	4. ESTOY AQUI POR TI

ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI

BUENO GENTE COMO QUE ME EMOCIONE Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTE CAP ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS Bry y Guest, TRATARE DE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA Y QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME AVISAN SI LES GUSTA ESTE CAPITULO.

Después de 5 años te había encontrado, no había parado de buscarte, había decidido ir por ti, me quisieron detener, embrujar, ordenar, capturar, hasta matar por no dejarme ir detrás de ti, sentí que mi mundo se había acabado desde el momento en que supe que te habías ido.

Pensé que te encontraría fácilmente, sabía que nosotros teníamos una conexión más allá de la normal y que no tardaría en encontrarte, pero algo me hacía sentir que esta vez me costaría, que incluso tardaría mucho tiempo en dar contigo.

Gran acierto el que tuve, te busque por todo Japón, por toda China, pensando que no habías ido muy lejos, sabía que habías terminado la preparatoria conmigo, pero todo había cambiado, después de ese fatídico día, en que mi estúpida bocota y mi estúpido orgullo me hicieron hablar siempre de más.

Cuando te vi ahí parada viéndome fue como saber que habías puesto punto final a las cosas, como si te cansaste de mí, sentí que muy pronto te perdería…. Pero POR FAVOR! Soy el gran Ranma Saotome, jamás pierdo nada, ja! Que equivocado estaba, que tonto y patético niño fui.

Digo fui porque no lo soy más, porque al momento de verte, supe que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado y que por idiota perdí, pero no más, no más miedo, no más orgullo, no más bocota y pensamientos estúpidos, es ahora o nunca que te tengo que recuperar y es ahora que lo hare.

Porque lo siento por ti mi Akane, tu eres mía… mía y de nadie más… y así será siempre, aunque tú no quieras y aunque hayas hecho tu vida, no me importa, hare que la reconstruyas conmigo, porque yo estoy aquí por ti, porque te busque y ahora que te encontré, no hay manera en que te me vuelvas a escapar, porque al mismo tiempo que conseguiste tus objetivos yo conseguí los míos y tengo los medios necesarios para hacer que tu hagas lo que yo quiera aunque no quieras; no me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que hagas…. Eres mía y ahora sabrás de que esta hecho Ranma Saotome y que está dispuesto a hacer por ti.


	5. MALDICION

Maldición

Tome asiento a regañadientes pero lo tome… habían pasado tantos años, no los había vuelto a ver, después de todo lo que hicieron y como jugaron con mi vida… no pude regresar, vivía con rencor y odio, pero pasaron los años y fui perdonándolos poco a poco a cada uno inclusive a él.

Bien, ahora que ya estamos cómodos, comeremos algo, disfrutaremos de nuestra compañía, nos pondremos al tanto de todo, que te parece?- me dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones, pero que pretendía este estúpido, quien se creía ahora- veo que no puedes hablar no me digas que me harás la ley del hielo Akane- sonio en ese momento y realmente se miraba muy seguro de sí mismo, que demonios pasaba aquí?

Dime Ranma que es toda esta ridiculez de mi familia en la quiebra- dije ya más calmada dispuesta a jugar muy bien mis cartas frente a él, no sabía quién era, ya no me preocupaba por eso, pero había algo que me decía que debí haberlo hecho.

Vaya, pensé que era enserio lo de la ley del hielo- dijo de manera sarcástica- veras Akane, resulta ser que como te dije tu padre me vendió el dojo, a un muy buen precio, logre hacer que el dojo prosperara y cree una empresa muy fuerte, creo que sabes el nombre.- dijo con una sonrisa muy presuntuosa.

Tigres oscuros- dije sorprendida, era la empresa con la cual firmaría un contrato muy jugoso mañana mismo y que conocería el presidente de la empresa que nos veríamos y cerraríamos el trato, no puede ser, Ranma no puede ser el presidente, que?, cómo?

Exacto Akane, el dojo está en el trato, tu padre vive ahí si no firmas el contrato y nos fusionamos ellos quedaran en la calle, solo por tu culpa.- me dijo viéndome de manera seria y penetrante.

Como podía haber pasado esto… que demonios se suponía que haría ahora?, maldición… maldición…. maldición!


	6. SERAS MIA

Estaba más alto que como lo recordaba…. Cuánto medirá? Tal vez un poco más de metro noventa- pensaba Akane mientras observaba el magnífico hombre que tenía enfrente, ya no era aquel chiquillo que había dejado atrás junto con todos sus sueños e ilusiones pasando a ser una fría y calculadora mujer.

Veo que te has quedado callada cariño?- decía el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos- he de decir que estas más hermosa que nunca, la verdad la chica de quien me enamora ya no está, en cambio veo a una mujer que realmente deseo y que pienso obtener.

Sus ojos terracota se abrieron con sorpresa ante la franqueza del chico, no mejor dicho del hombre que tenía enfrente, que había pasado con aquel chico tímido, que al menor contacto con una mujer se ponía nervioso y no sabía qué hacer?... aun así no se dejaría amedrentar podía ser más alto y más fuerte que ella, pero no le demostraría que aun así estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- se aventuró a decir la chica, sin siquiera notar como los ojos azulados se iban oscureciendo un poco más- me imagino que las mujeres con las que se acuesta, señor Saotome, se tienen que conformar con un peor es nada no es así?- dijo volteándolo a ver y viendo como su rostro cambiaba de expresión en cuestión de segundos, sintió temor pero no se dejaría vencer, no había pasado tanto tiempo buscando ser alguien en la vida para que un tipo lindo la rebajara a su nivel- dejemos algo claro, será mejor que me diga qué demonios quiere y dejarme en paz, aunque siendo franca, no sé porque preocuparme de igual manera puedo comprarte el dojo…. Cuánto quieres?

A ti- dijo de un tiro.

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, yo no estoy incluida en el trato, aunque no puedo creer como sería capaz de tirar a la calle a la gente que le ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, no me diga ya que les quito todo ahora son basura, no me sorprendería que eso pensara, al final siempre fue y será un egoísta y cobarde mal agradecido.

Bonito discurso nena, bravo!- comenzó a aplaudirle llamando un poco la atención de todos los comensales-sigues siendo la vieja marimacho de siempre, con un carácter del diablo que me excita con solo mirarme, que dice si arreglamos esto de manera más íntima en mi habitación me quedo por acá cerca- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ella se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a él de manera sensual y coqueta, el creyó que ella ya estaba dispuesta a continuar su vida con él porque por algo la había seguido buscando, se perdió en esos ojos terracota que lo invitaban a seguirla y lo haría, hasta el infierno de ser necesario.

Akane por su parte comenzó a sonreírle y a tratar de ponerse a su altura, el bajo un poco y coloco sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura, sus caras estaban acercándose poco a poco y ella no paraba de rosar su entrepierna con su muslo, eso calentaba al pelinegro al punto de querer tomarla ahí mismo pero se tenía que controlar, estaban a escasos milímetros de juntar sus rostros, de unir sus labios, ya sus alientos se entremezclaban, cuando en cuestión de segundo el pelinegro sintió un dolor agudo en un lugar muy sensible de su anatomía.

Ella lo había golpeado en su miembro ya erecto por su cuerpo de diosa, en cuanto el la soltó y se inclinaba para tratar de apaciguar el horrible dolor una mano se estampo en su mejilla haciendo que virar su cara a un lado, sorprendido por como lo habían reducido a polvo alguien que no media más de metro sesenta.

Nunca!, jamás! En mi vida vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a decir esas estupideces- le dijo susurrándole al oído, de manea seductora- aquí la que manda soy yo y no me apetece estar con alguien tan poca cosa como tú, ya tengo a alguien que me calienta como nunca, que me hace gemir y gritar como una loca, que me deja satisfecha y completa, tu nunca lograras eso, sabes porque?- tenía que dar la estocada final, la que siempre daba y así se aseguraba de que no supiera una verdad muy bien oculta por parte de ella- porque no me interesa alguien como tú, no eres mi tipo y jamás me fijaría en tan poca cosa, que te quede claro "cariño"- le dijo sonriéndole de manera que le corrió un escalofrió en la columna al ojiazul- ahora me voy y espero que te pongas hielo en tu pequeño amigo que no llega ni a la mitad de lo que a mí me logra excitar- tomo su bolso y comenzó a andar mientras veía como ese enorme hombre la cual estaba segura que tenía un pene del tamaño de una espada se enderezaba poco a poco.

AKANE TENDO!- hizo que ella volteara, y lo viera, su rostro era una furia contenida, que no estaba dispuesto a controlar- esto no se quedara así, serás mía de nuevo y te enseñare que es un hombre de verdad y si es cierto que has sentido una verga tan grande como la mía- decía mientras todos escuchaban atentos el monologo de ese hombre, algunas mujeres sonrojadas por el comentario y deseosas de saber que ten cierto era lo que él decía y por su parte los hombres lo veían con rencor y envidia- cuando te haga mía te volveré loca de tanto sexo que te daré que ni siquiera podrás levantarte, que te quede claro que me perteneces y que así será siempre- dijo el viéndola decidido.

Ella solo atino a sonreírle de manera sarcástica y tomo camino hacia su coche debía de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para escapar de la bomba Saotome que estaba a punto de estallar.

Siento mucho haber dejado esta historia sin continuar pero acá estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a terminarla espero actualizar más seguido y espero sus coments sean buenos o malos, una vez más disculpen la tardanza.


	7. GAME ON!

Game on!

Akane salió lo más rápido que pudo del restaurante esperando como siempre que su chofer abriera la puerta se introdujo y volvió la vista hacia dentro del restaurante que segundo antes había estado, observo como el se daba vuelta y la miraba fijamente a pesar de que sus vidrios eran polarizados sabía que la había visto y en esa mirada que le lanzo llena de decisión fue mas que claro para ella que esto no había acabado y que muy pronto la guerra empezaría y no sabría si podría salir victoriosa.

En cuanto Ranma vio cómo se alejaba el carro que llevaba a la chica de sus sueños sabia que apenas todo estaba empezando, se sentó en la silla aun con un dolor punzante en su entrepierna, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo: "al parecer mi bella marimacho no ha cambiado en nada, que carácter Kami, que mujer, no puedo creer el cambio que ha tenido he estado con casi cualquier tipo de mujer pero esta que tuve al frente, uffff…. Esas piernas, ese trasero, que caliente me pone con solo imaginarla, su busto y su cuello me piden ser tratados con cariño y esos ojos, esos ojos que parecen traspasarme, pero lo que mas me encanto fueron sus labios, esos labios que serán míos muy pronto", estos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, pero de un solo la copa que tenía en los labios, volvió a su sitio y su mirada se torno casi negra al recordar al susodicho que menciono, quien demonios seria, para todo lo que le dijo tiene que ser alguien enorme como el, no por algo era considerado por muchos como un "Dios del sexo" y era el mejor en ese terreno, eso no lo iba a permitir moría de ganas de tomarla y lo haría, su plan no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, esa mujer seria suya sea como sea y para siempre y seria en poco tiempo la Señora Saotome. Pago la cuenta y se fue necesitaba recuperar fuerzas porque el día siguiente sería totalmente agotador para ambos.

Ya en su carro iba con un solo pensamiento "prepárate Akane esto es guerra y no la pienso perder".

La mañana ya estaba tocando la ciudad y esta no era la excepción para la mujer que se encontraba aun dormida, después de tanto tiempo las sabanas se le pegaban y le daba gracia que fuera así ya que antes era una madrugadora, se desperezo y abrió los ojos, no podía continuar en cama por más que quisiera, debía arreglarse rápido, tenía una reunión muy importante la cual le permitiría volver a su hogar y ver a su familia, después de todo sus sentimientos hacia ellos no habían cambiado y aparte de todo necesitaba ir a la tumba de su madre, era lo que más le dolía el hecho de haberla dejado a ella atrás.

Se ducho y se vistió con un vestido color blanco con flores que se regaban en todo el de colores rosas y rojas, se calzo con unos zapatos de tacón alto color naranja y un saco color negro, junto con un bolso de color verde limón, aparte se hizo un trenza en su largo cabello, lo había dejado crecer como lo tenia justo antes de que Ryoga o mejor dicho p-chan se lo hubieran cortado, pero ya no lo usaba con un listón, eso era el sello de su hermana mayor, ahora ella jugaba con diferentes tipos de peinados, que ella misma había inventado, no podía creer como el hecho de haberse ido de Japón había hecho tanto bien en ella, se veía despampanante como todos los días pero hoy en especial necesitaba parecer una chica dulce, para que sus presas aceptaran el negocio que ella tanto había batallado.

Desayuno algo de fruta y salió directo a la oficina, su chofer iba manejando mientras ella iba totalmente absorta en los correos del día y en la videoconferencia que tendría que hacer para Francia, otro sitio el cual ella quería expandirse; llegaron a la torre KT, su nuevo hogar y cuando subía se fijaba que todo estuviera en orden por algo era la jefa, su trabajo trataba de mercadeo, de vender e innovar en nuevas formas de facilitación en la vida de las personas, pero buscando minimizar los aumentos de peso que eso conllevaba, y quería iniciar negocios en el mundo de los deportes, por algo tenía su propio equipo de basquetbol ese deporte que ella aun no entiende, lo de ella seguían siendo las artes marciales y por eso esta empresa era importantísima, ella podía abrirle ese mundo.

Ya puesta frente a la sala de conferencias respiro profundo y abrió la puerta lista para lo que se venía enfrente, pero no contaba, con que de pie frente a uno de los grandes ventanales y con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, y su características trenza se encontraba Ranma.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y solo pudo decir- que haces aquí?

Vaya, vaya, señorita acaso esa es la manera de saludar a su futuro socio en Japón?- dijo el acercándose a ella de manera sigilosa.

Qué?- pudo mencionar ya que se encontraba petrificada al momento en que lo vio, ella solo supo dar pasos hacia atrás mientras el la acorralaba y le decía al oído de manera seductora y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Que empiece el juego mi fierecilla.


	8. UN POCO DE REALIDAD

Estaba pasando?!... Realmente esto estaba pasando? Él estaba ahí viéndome fijamente, no lo puedo creer! No puede ser! Como es posible?, como es que todo se salió de mis manos, en menos de un minuto mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, al punto de quedar en un shock irrefrenable.

NARRA ESCRITORA

Que pasa Akane te comieron la lengua los ratones, o mejor dicho tu misma- dijo con saña el ojiazul- veo que no te esperabas esta sorpresa, me lo imagine, fue muy trabajoso y engorroso para mi estar guiando todo este teatro, pero lo conseguí estamos solo a una firma, la tuya para ser más específica para que nuestras empresas se fusionen- continuaba hablando mientras una sorprendida Akane solo lo veía sin procesar ninguna palabra.

Q? co.. Como?- logro preguntar después de haber pasado un poco su sorpresa pero con su mano en el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración.

Como? Es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar… jajajajajajaja sigues siendo tan torpe como siempre no?- dijo el viéndola con cariño- a ver como empiezo- dijo cruzando los brazos y tomando un aire pensativo- bueno todo empezó cuando descubrí que había alguien espiándonos a mi familia y los Tendo, eso hace más o menos un año, curioso no? Que un hombre que no tenía un parentesco alguno con alguien japonés estuviera tomando fotos del dojo, pero bueno, logre convencerlo de manera muy sutil, no sé si me entiendes- dijo el azabache con una mirada picara- sabía que tarde o temprano fallarías y esa sería mi oportunidad de encontrarte y arreglar todo lo que nos une hace tanto, sea para bien o para mal, pero desde ahora te digo que por lo que vengo nadie podrá detenerme.

Ella abrió los ojos sin saber si se saldrían de sus orbitas, pero esas mismas palabras fueron el detonante para reaccionar.

Y que se supone que vienes a buscar y que nadie podrá detenerte? Pregunto ella con su habitual forma de ser dominante.

No lo supones- dijo el acariciando con suma dulzura su rostro- ya que insistes te lo diré, vengo a expandirme a los Estados Unidos- dijo seguro, viendo hacia la ventana, pero sin perder de vista el objetivo quería saber cómo se pondría ella, haciéndola creer que no es el objetivo.

La noche anterior había fallado estrepitosamente y con justa razón, llego creyéndose que la niña que lo había enamorado de joven aún existía, sin recordar que ahora era una mujer, una que estaba haciendo que se volviera loco de deseo, verla así tan al alcance de su mano y tan hermosa con esa ropa y ese cuerpo pequeño lo hacía desearla más cada segundo que pasaba.

Desde que la vio descender del automóvil en que se conducía, supo que estaba jugándose las cartas para lograr ser feliz, de una vez por todas, no la pudo olvidar, por más que quiso no la pudo olvidar y era lo que más le hacía rabiar se había metido con un sinfín de mujeres, pero ninguna se le comparaba, ella era la dueña de él y no importaba donde fuera, en la encontraría, porque había encontrado su media naranja.

Uff que bueno, por un momento creí que venias por algo más, bueno ya que los objetivos están claros, no veo porque no podríamos hacer trato, no lo cree señor Saotome- dijo ella con total seguridad, haciendo que el ojiazul, volteara sorprendido por su reacción- porque me ves así?- pregunto ella inocentemente, si ese don juan de pacotilla creía que la iba a amedrentar estaba muy equivocado.

Realmente estaba más guapo que lo recordaba, pero eso no importaba ya ella tenía una vida muy aparte de ese alto, musculoso y muy guapo Ranma; demonios debía de calentar las aguas o sino volvería a ser la niña de hace años.

Necesitaba ese contrato, lo sabía, pero solo era que ella firmara y todo estaría listo, él no contaba con que ella iría a Japón solo por una temporada, luego dejaría a un hombre de su confianza para que dirigiera la empresa que se establecería precisamente en Nerima.

Vamos a firmar entonces- dijo el azabache con una pluma en la mano.

Gracias pero no, tengo mi pluma de la suerte, una mala costumbre- dijo la peliazul con una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que firmaba el contrato y lo hacía a un lado; después de eso toco un botón y un hombre con traje se presentó casi al instante.

Hola cariño ya está todo listo- dijo el hombre tomando de la cintura a la chica.

Se amor ya está todo- dijo ella mirándolo con ojos soñadores- permíteme presentarte a mi nuevo socio el señor Ranma Saotome; señor Saotome él es mi prometido Robert Thompson.

Ranma sintió que el alma se le venía abajo, el tipo era casi tan alto como el con una musculatura casi envidiable que se comparaba casi a la suya ero él era ojos verde olivo y pelo castaño claro con tez blanca, mientras que él era azabache con ojos azules como el mar y tez trigueña; lo vio minuciosamente mientras daba la mano para saludarlo, sería un duro contrincante, la batalla no tendría prescendentes, pero él se quedaría por lo que había ido a buscar, que era su terca, obstinado y marimacho Akane, porque ella era suya y de nadie más.

El gusto es mío señor Robert- dijo el azabache con una seriedad increíble y una mirada perforadora que intimidaría hasta el mismísimo diablo.

Robert solamente- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa cálida viendo a la peliazul- señor Robert seré cuando esta hermosa mujer se convierta en mi esposa.

Ranma sintió que una patada le partía el estómago y le revolvía las tripas, eso sí que no, él no se quedaría con esa mujer, aun él iba a dar batalla hasta el último segundo y si así le tocara secuestrarla lo haría pero bajo ningún concepto permitiría que esa mujer fuera de otro.

Forzando una sonrisa se aventuró a preguntar- y cuando es la boda?

Pues será después que vuelva del viaje programado para conocer las instalaciones de su empresa señor Sao.-

Dime Ranma por favor, siendo el prometido de mi nueva socia lo más cordial es que no haya tantas formalidades no crees- dijo el ojiazul viendo con una mirada decidida al hombre, cosa que en cuestión de segundos, vio temor en sus ojos verdes, al diablo noto algo, este era un punto a su favor y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Está bien Ranma…- dijo el con algo de reservas- ammmm si nos permites tenemos algo que discutir con mi prometida es sobre los arreglos para la boda y algunos invitados.

Vayan yo espero acá, por favor que la secretaria me traiga algo de beber, muero de sed!- dijo el actuando de manera exagerada.

Cuando salieron por la puerta y se sintió solo, la furia no podía ser más grande, ella quería jugar, pues a jugar se ha dicho; esa chiquilla no sabe en qué camisa de once varas se había metido.


	9. PLANES

Mientras Akane iba a otra oficina Ranma no podía aguantar las ganas de tirársele encima al sujeto en cuestión, como era posible que se iba a casar y con él, que sucedió?, el maldito investigador le había mentido o tal vez era Akane la que mentía, no sabía que creer, tenía que actuar y rápido.

Mientras Ranma estaba en ese monologo interno Akane entraba a la oficina de Robert;- Cariño… de él te estas ocultando, oh Dios Mío!, está buenísimo, sino fuera porque estoy siguiendo tu juego ya me le hubiera tirado encima, viste lo alto y esos músculos, por favor, que tiene de malo, me encanto, un hombre como ese me receto el doctor! – decía Robert, totalmente excitado.

Robert cálmate, alguien te puede escuchar y sería un desastre, necesito que él se vaya lo más pronto a Japón, no sé cuánto tiempo podre mantener este secreto.- decía Akane totalmente preocupada.

Pero cariño?- decía Robert viéndola a los ojos, el sabia todo lo que Akane había sufrido y como ella por si misma había llegado a ser la gran mujer que era ahora, es cierto; veía la falta de brillo en sus ojos, y le entristecía que ella no se diera la oportunidad de intimar y abrir su corazón a alguien más, él era gay pero realmente sino lo fuera, estaría seguro que Akane sería la mujer perfecta para el- no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de recuperar tu vida, de volver a ser la de antes, Akane desde que empezaste a ganarte tu dinero y a hacer más grande esta empresa, has dejado de ser aquella n….

NO LO DIGAS! Esa niña murió, ese tipo que esta allá, en aquel despacho la mato, su desprecio, sus constantes insultos, mi familia le ayudo, ellos… todos se juntaron para hacerme ser la mujer más miserable de esta tierra- decía Akane hecha una fiera- discúlpame Robert pero no me puedo controlar, se que eres mi amigo pero realmente no puedo volver a ser la de antes.

Lo entiendo cariño- dijo abrazándola cálidamente y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza- hare lo que me pidas, pero sabes que el debe entender que ahora estas en una situación de mucho peligro y que ya no es solo simples amenazas sino que ya intentaron atentar contra tu vida.

Lo se Robert, pero él no debe saberlo, será como volver al pasado en la que él me defendía y yo siempre era la damisela en peligro, por ahora necesito que se largue para Japón, hay que programar que la recepción sea para mañana, encárgate de todo por favor.- decía muy segura de sí misma- después me encargare de averiguar de una vez por todas quien está detrás de todo esto y quien me quiere ver muerta, aunque creo que ya tengo una leve idea, los informes que me han enviado mi seguridad están apuntando en una sola dirección y espero no equivocarme esta vez, habla también al oficial West, necesitare más seguridad mañana y habla con mi jefe de seguridad que estén preparados para cualquier cosa, el ya sabe que protocolo seguir- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida para volver a la oficina donde se encontraba Ranma- otra cosa más necesitare que la recepción sea americana y japonesa al mismo tiempo y veré si él quiere traer a sus invitados de Japón- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, ella ya no era la misma, ella era ahora mas ruin y malvada, la chica anterior ya no existía y la chica que estaba ahora era más fría que un tempano de hielo, esperaba que la respuesta de su nuevo socio fuera positiva quería ver la cara de todos cuando la vieran entrar y supieran quien era ella ahora, realmente lo ansiaba.

Entretanto Ranma estaba parado frente al gran ventanal esperando ver a su ex prometida, en este momento tenía que catalogarla así, aunque muy pronto eso cambiaria, ella no escaparía y aunque no quisiera ella regresaría a Japón con él por las buenas o por las malas

INICIO FLASHBACK

Ranma hijo- decía Soun Tendo entrando al Dojo, él ya sabía que Ranma había dado con Akane y aunque él había cumplido ya su castigo autoimpuesto por el mismo, el dolor de haber visto como una de sus hijas e alejaba lo seguía consumiendo día con día- quisiera hablas contigo un momento, tendrás tiempo?

Si señor Tendo dígame que necesita- Ranma lo había aprendido a querer no solo como el amigo de su padre sino también como un gran amigo y segundo padre ya que él era el progenitor de la mujer que el amaba.

Iras por Akane?- pregunto directamente.

Sí señor, tengo que ir y recuperarla, hacerla ver que su familia, que todos nosotros la extrañamos y necesitamos- dijo el joven con una gran seguridad.

Necesito que seas cuidadoso, por favor- decía el viendo hacia la nada.

Qué?, a, a que se refiere- Ranma sabía que el señor Tendo aunque ya lo había perdonado desconfiaba un poco en que el fuera sincero con los sentimientos que él le profesaba a la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma- dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- creo que ustedes siempre me subestiman y creen que no me preocupo por nada, pero yo también he investigado a mi hija, aunque no lo creas hace años, prácticamente desde que se fue yo ya sabía dónde se encontraba- dijo seriamente.

QUEEE? Pero por… por que no dijo nada? Porque dejarla ir sin siquiera decirme a mi donde buscarla?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

CREES QUE TENDRIAS DERECHO A SABERLO EN ESE ENTONCES!- grito hecho una furia el patriarca- quieres que te recuerde como la maltratabas, como la hacías de menos enfrente de esas mujeres y ella era siempre la victima de tus insultos, crees que era justo para ella, no déjame decirte que no, ella no merecía el trato que le diste y que yo por ciego permití, por eso la deje ir, para que sanara, para que todo lo malo que la rodeara no la alcanzara, no creí que cambiara tanto mi niña y fuera la mujer que es ahora, tú crees que ella no ha estado al pendiente de nosotros?- dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

A que se refiere con eso?- dijo Ranma sin entender ese último comentario.

Escúchame hijo y por favor te pediré que no me interrumpas estás de acuerdo?- dijo sentándose más cómodo, en ese instante solo ve como su madre entra con dos tazas de té y las pone enfrente de ellos.

Hijo por favor escúchalo hasta el final y después decide que harás- dijo ella saliendo sin esperar una respuesta.

Está bien señor Tendo lo escuchare – dijo Ranma solemnemente.

Está bien- dijo el patriarca y tomando un poco de te y un gran suspiro comenzó con su relato- al momento en que tu dijiste todas esas cosas y ella te escucho, supe que había obrado mal al comprometerlos, quería en ese momento que el mundo me golpeara por haber sido tan egoísta y no darme cuenta que el amor arreglado no era la solución a los problemas que teníamos, el mismo día entre a su cuarto y hable con ella estuvimos hasta casi el amanecer, el dojo, Ranma estaba pasando por una mala época, no había dinero y tus prometidas creaban cada caos cuando se les daba la gana y tú no hacías nada para detenerlas era lo que más molestaba a todos en la casa pero aunque tratáramos de mandarte indirectas o directas tu no entendías y no querías madurar, por eso es que yo sabía que Akane se marcharía- dijo bajando los ojos del chico apenado, sabía que Ranma la había buscado por años y el no había dicho nada- tal vez en este momento quieras culparme por todo tu dolor pero yo solo quería que mi hija se recuperara y regresara con más fuerza y llena de decisión, me lamente el no haberle entrenado, todos sabíamos que el potencial que ella tenía era enorme, pero no queríamos que saliera lastimada, ella era el vivo recuerdo de su madre, inclusive hipotecamos el dojo para pagarle a otros dojos que no llegaran a retarnos para que ella no saliera herida.

Qué?- dijo el chico sorprendido por todo lo dicho.

En fin- continuo el patriarca de la casa Tendo- tu padre tampoco sabía cómo ayudarnos y aunque tu madre nos ofreció una cantidad considerable de dinero no lo podía aceptar, no era justo para ti ni para ella, le pedí que te mandara a estudiar a la universidad y así nos ayudarías en algo junto con Nabiki, inclusive ella estaba atada de manos, y estaba desesperada, el caso es que en uno de tus viajes hace aproximadamente dos años Akane regreso, tu no estabas en la ciudad, cuando ella llego fue un día muy feliz para todos pensamos que al fin regresaría, pero no fue así ella simplemente regreso me entrego un cheque y las escrituras del dojo, dijo que era un regalo para su difunta madre, pero que nosotros no teníamos derecho a nada que estaba aquí, pero que aun así su madre le impedía hacer algo malo a nosotros y también por Kasumi y Tofu, Nabiki le dijo que que se creía en decir eso y Akane le dio una fuerte cachetada, le dijo que ella era la que menos merecía hablar, que si ella con sus chantajes hubiera ayudado en la casa ella no tendría que haber pasado por todo lo que paso hasta ese momento y que jamás le volviera a dirigir la palabra, Nabiki solo la vio y salió corriendo con Tofu y Kasumi detrás de ella, yo solo la vi y supe que mi hija ya no era la misma, quise hablar con ella pero solo me dijo que esperaba que al final encontrara el perdón necesario para expiar mis culpas y que no me preocupara por ella, al final el cheque era para mejorar nuestra situación económica ya que el dojo estaba pagado, así que lo invertí y ahora es lo que es gracias a ti y a Nabiki.- termino diciendo.

Entiendo- dijo el más joven de los Saotomes.

No creas Ranma que no se con cuantas mujeres te has metido tu e inclusive con tus ex prometidas se que tuviste algo que ver- dijo viéndolo fríamente- no te juzgo por eso no me malinterpretes- observo como los ojos del muchacho se habían abierto que casi salía de sus cuencas- jajajajajaja deberías ver tu cara- dijo el patriarca riéndose, Ranma sonrió ya que para que ocultarlo él había tenido sus aventuras desde que ella se había ido- pero si te pediré que si vas por ella sea porque realmente la quieres en tu vida y no será un juguete, quiero que me jures que la cuidaras y la harás sentir la mujer más maravillosa del universo, me entiendes. NO PERMITIRE QUE LA DAÑES MAS! Así me toque tomar medidas extremas, no hagas que me enfurezca Ranma no quiero dejar a mi mejor amigo sin hijo- dijo volviéndolo a ver fríamente- ya cometí el error de no velar por la felicidad de mi hija, la más pequeña, pero no lo volveré a hacer, espero esto te quede claro y puedes tomarlo como una amenaza o algo pasajero, pero te juro por la memoria de mi difunta esposa que lo pagaras caro si la vuelves a hacer sufrir.

Señor Tendo- dijo el chico viéndolo fijamente- no se preocupe no hare nada que la dañe nunca más téngalo por seguro y si en algún momento la hago sufrir yo mismo acabare con mi vida de ser necesario, se lo juro- dijo totalmente convencido.

Espero sea cierto- dijo el patriarca saliendo de la estancia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma sabía que en esta ocasión era todo o nada y que debía actuar con cautela, para así poder recuperar la mujer que era su vida.

En ese instante va entrando la chica en cuestión a la sala de juntas- Ranma celebraremos la unión de las dos empresas mañana por favor avísame a quienes invitaras, todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta, pero necesito que sea rápido, puedo mandar mi avión privado si gustas.

Ranma solo la observaba fijamente- no esperaba que estuvieras comprometida realmente- pensé que era una broma- dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Bueno- dijo ella sonriendo presuntuosamente- la vida no está para pasarla sola en la vida, quiero formar mi familia y ser feliz como cualquier chica.

Ya veo- dijo el acercándose a ella peligrosamente, cada paso que el daba, Ranma se acercaba más a ella- le dijiste a el quien realmente soy- dijo viéndola fijamente- sabe el que eres mía- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarla nuevamente.

Akane forcejeo para poder liberarse, pero ese hombre la aturdía aun y había hecho un amarre con sus brazos casi imposible de soltar, tenía su brazo en la cintura y su otra mano en la cabeza y la había levantado así que n sus piernas podía usar muy bien, ya que la presión de su brazo en su cintura no le permitía hacer movimiento alguno.

El beso continuaba sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, en un momento dado Ranma la dejo respirar un poco y la vio a los ojos solo para decirle- no me importa que tan ciega estés o lo que hagas con el pero tú eres mía y mi futura esposa espero te quede claro- eso fue lo único que atino a decir y fue ahí cuando el la pego más a la puerta del salón y empezó a besarla con más pasión, busco sus piernas e hizo que las cruzara a la altura de su cintura, Akane solo pudo abrir más los ojos al sentir la dureza de Ranma, fue explosivo, pero más fue cuando sin darse cuenta Ranma había desabrochado la camisa lo suficiente para subir el sujetador y poner uno de sus pechos en la boca, ella solo pudo reprimir un gemido, ya que este hombre no la dejaba ni pensar.

Cuando pensó que debía hacer algo, él se detuvo, le coloco las ropas y la quito de la puerta y le dijo viéndola fijamente- no sé qué harás, pero yo no me rendiré, así que mejor acaba con ese falso compromiso y vuelve conmigo, sino quieres que la próxima vez no me contenga en lo más mínimo, eres mía Akane, no se te olvide.

En una reacción Akane se acercó a él y le intento dar en la entrepierna, Ranma ya contaba con eso así que con su pierna bloqueo el golpe que de seguro lo iba a dejar adolorido por un mes de ser posible, en ese instante solo alcanzo a ver como su mano le volteaba la cara de un certero puñetazo- y yo te recuerdo que no soy una de las tantas zorras con las que te metes, así que déjame en paz- dijo ella tratando de salir, pero Ranma fue más hábil, la volteo la abrazo y le susurró al oído- la próxima vez que me levantes siquiera la mano te juro, escúchame bien, juro que no me importa el lugar en el que estemos te demostrare lo que es un hombre de verdad y no habrá nadie que me lo impida- dijo soltándola y saliendo de la estancia.

Akane solo atinaba a tratar de calmar su corazón, debía tener cuidado, esto se estaba tornando peligroso.

SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! Bueno aunque nadie está leyendo este fic, y no hay reviews me gustara terminarlo, así que se aceptan cualquier comentario o lo que gusten!


	10. FIRE MEET GASOLINE

FIRE MEET GASOLINE

**Inspirada en la canción de SIA! Soy fan de ella! de antemano gracias a todos por sus reviews! Realmente no esperaba que tantos leyeran mi historia! Y me emociona y se los agradezco de todo corazón! Ahora si vamos por el cap.…. Para la próxima agradeceré personalmente a cada quien! Mil gracias por el apoyo.**

Ranma salía de la oficina y del edificio hecho un demonio…. Todo se fue a la mierda… el plan de reconquistarla poco a poco ya no iba a funcionar y la sutileza que quería utilizar jamás ella la creería….

Necesitaba calmarse y cambiar su táctica… gracias a kami, que ambas familias ya estaban en América, pero había tenido sumo cuidado de que ella no se diera cuenta, necesitaba llegar con su madre y los demás, necesitaba un consejo , hablar con Nabiki y ver cuál es el siguiente plan… estaba seguro que todos lo iban a matar, pero no lo pudo evitar, sus celos… carajo, malditos celos!, no se dio cuenta que había terminado de verla y no podría soportar pensar que estaría con otro, que sería un problema el pensar que ella podría no ser nunca para él.

Ranma estaba en ese monologo cuando sintió la mano de alguien en sus hombros- Ranma, disculpa necesitamos hablar- decía Robert seriamente.

Ranma jamás se imaginó que él estaría ahí, a su entera disposición para darle la paliza de su vida- Disculpa- decía cerrando fuertemente sus puños- pero creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- decía dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su automóvil.

Ranma!, necesito que me escuches, es importante, necesito decirte….- decía Robert apurado.

ESCUCHAME BIEN! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LA QUEDES ENTIENDES! ELLA ES MIA- dijo tomándolo con fuerza de las solapas- ANTES MUERTO QUE SIQUIERA QUERER ESCUCHAR ALGO DE TI.

Al terminar esa frase solo se observaba como unos hombres de seguridad salían a ayudar a su jefe- suéltelo! Que sucede acá!- decía un hombre que agarraba a Ranma por los hombros.

Suéltenme no haré nada- dijo viendo hacia la entrada, ahí estaba la chica de sus sueños, la mujer que le quitaría el sueño- escúchame…- dijo viéndola fijamente- este tipo no es nada, yo te recuperare… así que tu desgraciado, prepárate, esa boda no se realizara- dijo viéndolo con mirada diabólica, y dándose vuelta continuo caminando hacia su auto que lo esperaba- una cosa más- dijo volteándose- será mejor que agreguen unos 20 invitados más, ya sabes quienes no Akane.- y siguió caminando hacia su auto, con una mirada que su chofer pensaba en salir corriendo, no quería salir en las noticias por su propia muerte a manos de un hombre monumentalmente fuerte.

En cambio Akane no sabía que pensar jamás habían hecho ese espectáculo en la calle y peor por ella pero necesitaba ver que nada cambiara y que esta noticia no saliera en los diarios y mucho menos en internet, así que saco su celular y solo presiono un numero- ya sabes que hacer- colgó y se dirigió a Robert- TU! ARRIBA EN ESTE INSTANTE- le dijo dándose vuelta para así dirigirse a la oficina.

Robert la seguía de cerca, sabía que había actuado mal y que Akane jamás se lo perdonaría, costaría que ella volviera a confiar en él, pero él creía que Ranma la protegería, quería saber que él estaría ahí para ella y eso era lo difícil, haberse atrevido a hacerlo sin siquiera pensar en el lio en el que se había metido.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y ella salió hecha una furia, Robert la seguía de cerca cuando lo escucho decir- Mary no me vayas a molestar por nada ni por nadie- y siguió su camino, el observo a Mary y ella solo le hizo un gesto de "estás muerto" y "suerte" con una mirada cargada de tristeza, como diciendo que ya le tocaría ir a un funeral.

Robert se adentró en la oficina dispuesto a recibir el disparo que seguramente su amiga estaba dispuesta a darle con su arma que guardaba en su escritorio, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la chica sol estaba viendo hacia un ventanal.

Ak.. Akane yoooo….- se atrevió a decir el.

Robert cómo pudiste fallarme- dijo Akane tristemente- confié en ti y me fallas así- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

NO! Akane no es lo que crees déjame explicarte por favor- dijo el muy asustado sabía que no solo perdería a su amiga, sino también a su jefa y a la persona que más admiraba en su vida.

Dime entonces que hacías con Ranma abajo- dijo ella dándose vuelta lentamente y encarándolo- TE PUDO HABER MATADO!- dijo colérica.

Akane, me mataras sé que lo harás, pero necesitas que el este cerca, es fuerte y te protegerá, lo creas o no, fui a decirle todo y pedirle que te cuidara, entiéndeme, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no creas que no cuido tus espaldas, no puedo dormir sin saber si amanecerás o aparecerás muerta…

Tengo la mejor seguridad del mundo que es lo que te preocupa? que es lo que no me has dicho?- pregunto ella confusa, el jamás se había arriesgado a tanto.

Akane amiga, llego una nueva amenaza, pero esta estaba en tu carro, Toshio tu chofer esta grave en el hospital general, hace poco lo llevaron- dijo el viéndola tristemente.

Toshio? El… no! Yo…- no sabía qué hacer, su chofer el que la había sacado de tantos apuros no estaba que iba a hacer ahora, Toshio era su mano derecha…- cómo fue?

Iba a hacer el recorrido de siempre y cuando estaba pasando en una esquina se acercó una moto con un arma, disparo al vidrio pero no paso a mas ya que tu carro el blindado, así que como vieron que no pasó nada, el arranco pero ellos tenían una bazuca… te imaginas…. Una bazuca y dispararon al carro, el logro sobrevivir de milagro pero… hey que haces- dijo sorprendido viéndola como empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

Debo…. Tengo que ir con el- dijo sumamente asustada.

No! Nena no ya me hice cargo de todo- dijo para tranquilizarlo- lo llevaron al hospital general, pero ya mande a un helicóptero privado para que lo lleven al mejor hospital de toda América como tú lo hubieras hecho, sé que él es importante- dijo abrazándola mientras la sentía sollozar- ahora me entiendes, que haremos?

Seguir como hasta ahora, sin Ranma, esta vez te perdono pero una próxima no lo hare- dijo seriamente.

QUE?!- Dijo exaltado- ESTAS LOCA, ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR?

Lo sé y baja la voz por favor, pero no puedo cambiar nada hasta este punto, necesito la mejor protección hacia mi familia, por favor hazte cargo- dijo volviendo a ser la mujer fría- esto no se quedara así- dijo saliendo de la oficina con una cólera tan grande que solo había un lugar al cual acudir en ese estado.

SABADO 7:00 PM

Se podía observar a las primeras personas llegar a la fiesta, el lugar era hermoso, con tonalidades dorados y blancos con mujeres con kimono japonés y los hombres con traje típico de América, había comida por doquier y el ambiente era lo mejor.

Ranma acababa de llegar con sus invitados- Kasumi y Tofu, Soun, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, su madre y su padre- este vestía un traje de corbata totalmente negro, no sabía cómo iría Akane, pero sabía que el público al verlos verían una pareja poderosa.

Después de su plática con sus familiares se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, si había metido la pata y su padre le había dado un golpe, pero como siempre él no fue lento y se lo regreso muy rápidamente, todos estaban ansiosos sabían que volver a ver a Akane, despertaría muchos sentimientos y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Aun en su monologo, escucho como el locutor empezaba a dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes y como lo invitaban a pasar a la tarima para hacer la respectiva presentación- sean todos bienvenidos este día estamos celebrando la unión de dos empresas muy fuertes con sus representantes aquí listos el señor Ranma Saotome por parte de la empresa Tigres Oscuros- dijo dándole señas a Ranma de que debía de subir y la señorita Lea Nowaga dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada del salón en donde se abrían las puertas y entraba un diosa con toda la razón de la palabra.

Ranma se había quedado sin aire, ella estaba entrando y parecía un ángel o mejor dicho un demonio que llego a seducirlo se sentía como gasolina que solo necesitaba un llama para explotar y esa era esa mujer que venía caminando hacia la tarima donde él estaba, estaba vestida con un traje de color ocre, que era de encaje con cuello alto y mangas largas y una falda de diferente tela pero que formaba una cascada que caía hasta arrastrarse por el suelo, ella dio vuelta en el primer escalón de la tarima y vio que tenía un escote en toda la espalda, que lo invitaban a tocarla, había complementado su atuendo con unos aritos grandes de diamante negro y zapatos del mismo color, se veía espectacular y esa noche ella seria suya, de eso no había duda, moriría en el intento pero tendría que hacerla suya.

Ella se acercó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego fue donde el locutores para empezar su discurso….- muy buenas….

El discurso había acabado y todos los invitados de Ranma habían quedado boquiabiertos su niña era ahora toda una mujer y no sabrían cómo tratarla de ahora en adelante, sabían que ella no perdonaría a nadie y estaba dispuesta a todo, no sabían si la recuperarían.

Había pasado un rato desde que había dado el discurso de bienvenida y los motivos de la fiesta, ya había visto a su familia y se sentía algo cohibida, se había fijado que su padre aún se mantenía, solo algunas canas delataban realmente su edad, Kasumi y Tofu, se miraban más que bien y ella se veía muy feliz a su lado, por otra parte ya sabía que Nabiki no le había perdido la vista, se miraba que había madurado y la veía muy bien también, se había dado cuenta que no estaba Kuno, los mayores Saotome por su parte Nodoka vestía un Kimono como siempre y mantenía la clase de mujer que ella siempre había querido ser y Genma por su parte se miraba más seguro y ya no tanto como un viejo aprovechado, se notaba que seguía muy unido a su padre, todos se miraban muy bien e interiormente agradeció a Ranma por el cuidado que les había brindado.

Estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando era tomada de la mano y llevada a la pista de baile, cuando se dio cuenta era Ranma que la jalaba delicadamente para ser su pareja, ella quería declinar, pero no podía armar un escándalo y en un lugar muy importante debía aguantarse, tener a ese hombre que cuando lo vio casi se le cae la baba pero debía disimular, no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta y que las mariposas que había logrado matar cada vez que lo veía en sus años pasados volvieran.

Vamos Akane, debemos dar una muy buena imagen- decía Ranma mientras que con una mano tomaba la mano de la chica y la otra la posicionaba en su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, él estaba caliente, desde que la vio entrar tuvo que tomarse muchas cosas heladas para calmar sus ansias de hacerla suya y ser un salvaje con ella.

Está bien Ranma, descuida, hay que aparentar- decía mientras empezaba a sonar una canción de una nueva artista.

Estas preciosa- decía el viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Gracias, tú no te ves para nada mal- dijo ella cordialmente.

Vaya, pensé que me insultarías por mi atrevimiento o algo por el estilo- dijo el queriendo jugar un poco con ella.

Estas siendo cordial, Ranma ya no soy la chica que se fue de casa, la que esperaba que tú te decidieras por alguna de tus prometidas o la que explotaba en celos cada vez que te veía con otra chica, ella ya no existe, ahora tu no significas nada para mí- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

Wow, sino fuera por estas personas que nos rodean, comprobaría que tan cierto es lo que acabas de decir- dijo con una sonrisa seductora a la cual ella correspondió- viste a tu familia?

Si, los vi y respecto a eso, quería agradecerte, se ve que los has cuidado muy bien, te lo agradezco- dijo ella sinceramente dejando ver en sus ojos que era enserio esas palabras.

Solo hice que el dinero que dejaste diera frutos- dijo el- sé que ellos siempre serán importantes para ti, Lea- dijo sonriendo.

mmmm… cómo?- dijo ella sorprendida.

Pues me tengo que acostumbrar a tu nuevo nombre no?- dijo el- me gustaría saber por qué te haces llamar Lea?

Es algo privado, pero si te puedo decir que alguien me lo dio- dijo con una mirada triste.

Wow esa hombre debió ser importante- dijo el queriendo conocer a sus competidores, no se engañaba, sabía que esa mujer que tenía en brazos era muy codiciada.

Si, él fue muy importante- dijo ella como si nada.

Estaba finalizando la canción y sin darse cuenta Ranma siente como le dan unos toques en el hombro, al voltearse ve que era el señor Tendo- me permites amigo mío bailar con esta preciosa dama?

Akane solo supo dar una tierna sonrisa….

CONTINUARA….


	11. BAILE Y CONSECUENCIAS

BAILE Y CONSECUENCIAS

Bueno aquí esta otra entrega más…. Gracias a Maggie p-chan ya que fuiste la única que dejo un review me alegra que lo hayas dejado, el nombre Lea a futuro se sabrá porque se lo dieron jajajajjajajajaj por ahora solo será incógnita… me alegra que la historia te haya hecho tener un sentimiento, es lo que busco que al escribir las personas puedan sentí diferentes emociones y me basta y sobra que con solo una persona lo haya logrado, gracias de corazón! Ahora si vamos al cap.

Ranma solo sonrió un poco a sabiendas de que habían quedado que él no debía acercarse a Akane, no aun, pero el señor Tendo era ahora alguien que no se le podía controlar con facilidad, había querido ir a la reunión en la que se firmaron los documentos y casi muere de la risa cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeña hija lo había reducido a cenizas la primera vez que la vio, como olvidar ese suceso.

FLASH-BACK

Ranma… es decir… que Akane- decía su madre algo sonrojada y con bolsa de hielo en mano.

Si mama, Akane, me golpeo donde no se debe y casi me castra- decía el hombre muy molesto, no se explicaba aun como había logrado reducirlo y golpearlo de esa manera.

Todos lo miraban con caras estupefactas sin saber que decir o hacer; de la nada solo se escucha como alguien está tratando de contener la risa y cuando Ranma se da cuenta y lo quiere fulminar con la mirada voltea y mira que es el señor Tendo.

Jajajajajajajajajaja…. No…. jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. No p…pp….puede ser…. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- decía o mejor dicho trataba de decir Tendo- jajajajajajajajajjajaja mi peque…. Mi pequeña, te golpeo y tú no pudiste hacer nada….. jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ya no eres el mejor artista marcial, verdad Ranma, mi pequeña te redujo a… a….. jajajajajajajajajaj….. Polvo- continuaba riendo, mientras los demás no aguantaban la risa que también les daba, de la nada todos estaban riendo como nunca, solo Akane podía haber logrado eso y Ranma lo sabía, reía con todos, pero sabía que ella era la felicidad de esta familia.

De la nada, todos empezaron a calmarse y a dejar de reír para empezar a hablar más relajados- que es lo que sigue?- pregunta Nabiki.

Me reuniré con ella mañana mismo y firmaremos el contrato que fusiona a las empresas- decía el pelinegro muy confiado.

Yo iré también- decía Sound muy seguro de su decisión.

Señor Tendo no creo que….- decía el joven tímidamente.

Mira Ranma a mi nadie- empezaba a decir el señor de larga cabellera.

Alto- decía Kasumi- papa tú no debes ir aun, no sabemos qué actitud tendrá Akane y no debemos apresurarnos, esto debe ser despacio para tratar de recuperar nuestra hermana- decía con una sonrisa.

Esta bien Kasumi esperare, pero no prometo nada- decía muy seriamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma sabía que él no cambiaría y que su necesidad de estar con su pequeña hija era muy grande, haciéndose a una lado para dar la mano de Akane al señor Tendo, está la quita inmediatamente y lo observa con una mirada dulce, pero muy decidida, ya no sabía que era lo que haría ella y era lo que más le molestaba que ya no sabía quién era ya, y que esperar.

Lo siento señor, en este momento tengo que reunirme con unos inversionistas y me debo retirar, gracias por su ofrecimiento- dijo la peli azul, con una sonrisa.

Al momento de escuchar eso el señor Tendo, sintió que su corazón se destruía mas a cada minuto, no veía como la recuperaría, no sabía cómo y se sentía atado de manos, tanto daño le causo, era lo único que se preguntaba, mientras miraba a esa mujer, a su hija convertida en una hermosa mujer salir del salón de fiestas, al momento en que se da vuelta, para hablar con Ranma, solo escucha como un gran estruendo viene de las puertas por donde había salido la peli azul, Ranma lo observa y con un asentimiento se dirige hacia esa dirección, pero antes de siquiera moverse, mira como la mitad de los invitados se apresuran a salir del salón por la puerta contraria, y le dificultan el paso, aun así sabe que debe de llegar, empieza a observar como varios hombres apartan a las personas y pasan por la puerta a la cual él se dirigía.

Se sentía asustado, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía ese sentimiento, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, después de tantos años sin ella, no la perdería nuevamente, dio un gran salto sobre las personas, y llego al salón, ahí vio como Akane estaba peleando con un hombre tres veces más grande que ella, y como ella se elevaba y le asestaba una dura patada, la cual el tipo, solo alcanzo a desplomarse, cuando la vio levantarse, observo como ella le daba la cara y logro ver como estaba muy debilitada, la pelea aunque corta había sido bruta, su vestido estaba roto de un brazo y rasgado por una pierna, ella intento dar un paso más y se empezó a desplomar, pero antes siquiera terminar de cerrar los ojos Ranma se acercó a tiempo y la tomo en brazos y salió con ella, los guardias quisieron detenerlo pero antes de que el pudiera mencionar algo, Robert les hizo una orden y ellos se apartaron.

Ranma salió a toda prisa con Akane en brazos, se sentía en una parte contento, es más se sentía feliz, ella estaba talvez, cansada y algo magullada, pero estaba con él y se sentía completo, por primera vez en tantos años, pero también estaba preocupado, quien era ese tipo?, porque hizo una pequeña guerra con Akane?, que estaba sucediendo ahí?, pero eso no importaba, él ya estaba ahí y la protegería.

No importa que pase Akane- decía mientras a colocaba en su coche alquilado y susurrándole al oído- te protegeré, pase lo que pase.


	12. EL ESCAPE

**EL ESCAPE**

Iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sentía una calidez extraña y nueva, su almohada era más cómoda o ella estaba agotada, no quería despertar, no sabía porque, pero se sentía tan cómoda que no le importaba nada, solo quería descansar ahí por siempre.

Estaba abrazando más su almohada cuando se dio cuenta que subía y bajaba, de la nada su conciencia empezó a alertarla, si la habían logrado capturar y le habían hecho algo…

Mataría al que había osado hacerle algo a ella mientras estaba inconsciente, maldito aprovechado pero sabría quién era ella, era el acto más vil que alguien pudiera cometer, atacar sin que su contrincante estuviera consiente, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y encarar a su captor, cuando sintió que él o ella estaban despertando, no sabría con que se encontraría, de la nada sintió como era más abrazada por la cintura y acariciaba sus cabellos, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa, cuando se dios cuenta que estaba aún vestida, así que no pudo ser abusada, en ese monologo se encontraba cuando escucho:

Akane… Akane… trata de despertar- decía una voz varonil y demasiado familiar para ella.

"No puede ser" pensó Akane tratando de no crear ningún movimiento que delatara que ya estaba consiente, estaba asustada, que hacía con él, como es posible que estuviera en sus brazos, de la nada empezó a recordar todo la breve pelea que ella logró vencer por tocar los puntos de presión de ese gorila, esta vez se estaban superando a ellos mismos por tratar de capturarla y después la patada y por ultimo lo que vio, fueron esos ojos azules… demonios… mataría a Robert, como lo permitió.

Akane…- escucho decirle con una mezcla en la voz de preocupación y felicidad- mi pequeña marimacho…- lo castraría juraba que lo castraría pensaba la peli azul- jajajajajaja aunque ya de eso no tienes nada, que paso ayer cariño?... necesito saberlo para así poder protegerte, no me separare de ti, no importa lo que hagas o a donde vayas es una promesa, siempre te protegeré y te amare aunque tú no quieras.

Akane solo podía aguantar las ganas de golpearlo en la cara, ella ya no era una niña a quien debían proteger, esa etapa ya paso, ya sabía cómo hacerse cargo de sus problemas, no necesitaba a nadie que la cuidara.

Que es lo que ocultas mi pequeña?- le decía como esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no había ninguna, decidió que lo mejor sería estar listo para cuando ella despertara, sería un día duro y más con su carácter, pero esa fierecilla le diría todo y así él podría actuar y cuidarla y tal vez solo tal vez cobrarse todo lo que sentía por ella en su propia piel, fue una noche demasiado dura, estuvo velando su sueño toda la noche y a veces le robaba un beso, esos labios eran adictivos y deliciosos, para cuando logro dormirse ya faltarían unas dos horas ara el amanecer y necesitaba que ella terminara de descansar antes de siquiera pensar en algo más, "aunque no sería mala idea despertarla a besos"- pensó el pelinegro, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se lo pensó mejor ella ya no era la chica de antes y no podía actuar como todo un "don juan" con ella.

Así que opto mejor por levantarla con sumo cuidado, como el tesoro más preciado que pudiera tener en sus manos y colocarla sobre la almohada para que ella durmiera un poco más al hacerlo solo pensaba -"Porque ella tenía que ser diferente"- acercándose a ella y colocando un casto beso en la frente de ella, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba un dulce -no sabes cómo te amo, mi pequeña- al escuchar eso Akane casi abre los ojos de golpe, pero se contuvo, jamás tomaría esa palabra como ciertas y callaría a su terco y emocionado corazón, que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, aun así se controló, solo entreabrió un poco los ojos para verlo de espaldas y ver su bien formada espalda y esos músculos, demonios, porque mejoro tanto, era un hombre espectacular, y sin la trenza lograba hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer, y aunque nunca lo aceptaría frente a alguien la hacía suspirar a ella misma, aún seguía con los pantalones puestos y estaba colocándose la camisa, vio un poco como el salía con sumo cuidado y cerraba la puerta, al escuchar el click de la llave se levantó de sopetón aun con el corazón desbocado, pero tenía que calmarlo y salir de ahí tendría que ver como escapar, pero debía hacerlo.

Detrás de la puerta Ranma se encontraba tratando de descifrar que era lo que hacia la peli azul, sabía que había despertado, lo había sentido en du ki, aun así opto por solo seguir su juego, pero se sintió muy listo al dejar todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro, ella no se iría hasta que el dijera que podía hacerlo, ya era hora que ella entendiera a quien le pertenecía y lo aceptara, no la dejaría ir, sabiendo que ella estaría segura en la habitación salió rumbo a la suya para tomarse ese merecido baño y sería algo largo, porque necesitaba calmar el calor que tenía su cuerpo, solo ella podía ponerlo como una moto y solo con haber dormido, pero realmente seria espectacular el día en que al fin ella fuera suya, de eso él se encargaría.

En cuanto Akane, estaba maldiciendo a Ranma por el hecho de haber asegurado todo, hasta la maldita puerta "ni modo" pendo la peli azul agarrando un sillón que estaba en el dormitorio y dispuesta a tirarlo por la ventana, "él se lo busco"- pensó más optimista que se lo tenía merecido por haberla secuestrado pero en el fondo sabía que era por el hecho de haberla hecho sentir como aquella chica de 16 años; a punto estaba de tirar el sillón cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y ver entrar a su hermana Kasumi, con una mudada de ropa, y su característica sonrisa, se acercó a la cama y coloco ahí la ropa, tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama y la invito a que ella hiciera lo mismo, Akane solo se limitó a mirarla seriamente, volviendo a su actitud frívola y a tratar de adivinar qué era lo que ella quería ahora.

Es hora de hablar hermanita- dijo Kasumi viéndola seriamente- necesito que te calmes y me escuches hasta el final, por favor.

Akane bajo la silla y se sentó en ella, Kasumi aun ejercía ese poder pero aun así la encararía no podía fallar- di lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido- dijo fríamente y a quemarropa.

Bien- dijo Kasumi viéndola seriamente- veo que has crecido Aka… perdóname Leah, la pregunta es que tanto y por qué?, no puedo creer en lo que te has llegado a convertir, que es lo que sucedió con la hermosa niña de Nerima?, donde está mi pequeña hermana, la niña dulce que amaba a todos?- pregunto finalmente.

Sabes son varias preguntas señorita Kasumi..- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero te lo resumiré en dos palabras… la mataron- dijo ella fríamente.

Cuando?- pregunto Kasumi seriamente.

Kasumi- dijo ella apartando la mirada- me conoces demasiado bien pero es mejor que no indagues más y que no sepas más, es por el bien de todos.

El golpe a Nabiki fue planeado verdad- dijo insistente la mayor de las Tendo.

No necesita saber más señorita- dijo como respuesta.

Kasumi se acercó a ella y el abrazo- gracias por protegernos como siempre hermanita… pero no crees que ya es demasiado sufrimiento para nosotros y no solo nosotros sino que para ambos también.

Akane sabía a quién se refería, respondió al abrazo por unos segundo y tomo nuevamente su actitud frívola- eso era todo? Me tengo que ir- dijo como toda respuesta.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos tratando de huir de ese lugar, era demasiado ella no podría controlarse por mucho, al pasar frente a una puerta vio como de ella salía alguien, no necesito detenerse para saber quién era, y no podía hacerlo, s lo hacia el la capturaría y sería más difícil todo.

En cambio Ranma se sorprendió de verla corriendo por los pasillo pero no se lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de ella no odia permitir que escapara, iba corriendo detrás de ella, estaba a punto de alcanzarla casi al llegar a la puerta principal que daba a la calle, cuando de la nada vio como ella le lanzaba una bola de energía a su cara sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, eso le hizo retroceder y perder la vista, veía todo borroso, empezó a refregarse los ojos esperando recuperar la vista, no viviría mucho si ella le había quitado la vista, habían pasado ya cinco minutos cuando el empezó a enfocar mejor, gradualmente, pero estaba molesto, había logrado huir, y eso lo encabronaba demasiado, como la iba a proteger si ella no se lo permitía, esto era un juego del gato y el ratón y él estaba dispuesto a cazar, no se dejaría vencer, con este pensamiento, salió de la casa en su busca.

Mientras Akane se encontraba llegando a un edificio en construcción, lo había logrado perder, por poco y la alcanza, sabía que el tiempo que había logrado conseguir no sería mucho conociéndolo ya habría recuperado la vista y estaría en su búsqueda, lo sentía en los huesos, pero no solo eso la tenía nerviosa sino que su hermana mayor estaba a pocos pasos de descubrir la verdad, desde cuando se habría descuidado tanto, "nada bueno puede salir de esto" pensó la peli azul aun molesta.

Iba subiendo al tercer piso del edificio y vio que estaba aparcado un carro de lujo era su carro favorito su jaguar f- type rojo, ya sabía que hacia su carro ahí, era uno de los puntos de encuentro para ella, fue a la parte trasera del auto y saco una maleta negra, se subió al frente del auto y empezó a cambiarse, era primordial el tiempo y rezaba tener el suficiente para poder irse y no ver a su némesis o guardia personal, ya no sabía que pensar necesitaba salir de ahí l más pronto posible y buscar tranquilidad, en ese monologo estaba cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el vidrio y vio unos ojos fuertes y penetrantes observarla seriamente, esto no estaba marchando según el plan que ella tenía; que demonios pretendía?.

**Nota de autora**

**Ufff este capítulo me emociono mucho escribirlo, como verán no hay mucho dialogo son más pensamientos, Akane tiene un lindo carro no?, acá esta mi siguiente capítulo, como verán ya van apareciendo nuevas cosas y próximamente nuevos personajes, ya es hora de que nos demos cuenta que es lo que ha pasado con Akane, ya es hora de revelar muchas verdades y muchas mentiras también.**

**Gracias a los que se toman un minuto y leer mi historia se los agradezco de todo corazón, tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada, con trabajo y estudio es costoso pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo gracias nuevamente a todos**


	13. una dura realidad amenaza?

UNA DURA REALIDAD

Quién demonios te crees para haber permitido esto John….- decía una muy furiosa Akane.

A… A...- Decía asustado John, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos se la jugó y estaba seguro que había perdido-yo lo siento, de verdad pero te adoro demasiado para permitirme que te pase algo o peor aún que logren matarte, se….

NO! Esto ya es el colmo, confiaba en ti, lo siento John sabes el protocolo- decía una Akane muy segura, adoraba a su amigo pero ella nunca dejaba un cabo suelto.

Akane eso, esto no es justo no puedes hacerlo como esperas enviarme ahí- decía un cabreado John.

Poco o nada me importa recuerda que yo te pago por algo y aparte me traicionaste decide hacia donde iras pero no te me vuelvas a acercar, esto se acabó- dijo la peli azul muy segura de sí misma- te pedí que no te metieras, que no interfirieras, y lo has hecho apoyando gente que me ha dañado que me hizo sufrir y aun así tienes el cinismo de gritarme como….

Vaya… vaya… vaya los tortolitos peleando- decía un muy molesto Ranma apareciendo en escena, Akane se maldijo internamente por su torpeza se había quedado a hablar ahí cuando tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, diablos que descuido.

Ranma, que quieres… no ves que estamos discutiendo ciertos detalles- decía John tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Crees que me vas a intimidar con esa vocecita… ya sé que están discutiendo, pero la pregunta es porque?, sabes John hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, para empezar siendo Akane tu prometida porque me permitiste ayer en la noche llevármela no te importo acaso que pudiera violarla o algo peor- decía Ranma muy seguro de sí mismo y empezando a rodearlos como si rodeara a su presa- otra cosa según veo la discusión es bastante rara pensé que al verla estarías ya encima de ella, aparte por como escuche te iras… a donde sí se puede saber?

Escúchame….- empezaba a balbucear John cuando fue interrumpido por Akane

Ranma que tal buenos días- decía una muy tranquila Akane, en cuanto a Ranma solo la miro fijamente esperando cualquier reacción de su parte- que tal mi nuevo socio como has estado- dijo esto dando una cálida sonrisa

Con que así jugaremos- dijo el frunciendo levemente el señor-muy bien A… perdón Leah socia mía, dejemos algo claro de hoy no va a pasar sin que te haga mía, estoy harto de esta farsa sabes que mi paciencia es poca y ya me canse eres mía y el único que puede protegerte soy yo, así que prepárate-dijo dando la vuelta dejando a una Akane sumamente preocupada y a un John totalmente sorprendido y diciéndose mentalmente que acabo de hacer?


	14. CRUDA REALIDAD

CRUDA REALIDAD

HOLA VAMOS A INTENTAR HACER ESTO DE UNA MANERA UN TANTO DIFERENTE… GRACIAS Sara Tendo ES BUENO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA Y PARA NADA TIENES RAZON EN EL CAP. PERO COMO ES LA HISTORIA ES UN TOQUE MAS SEXUAL QUE ROMANTICO, PERO TIENES LA RAZON DEBERIA DE ENFOCARME EN OTROS PUNTOS PARA MEJORARALA… MIL GRACIAS POR TU COMENT ME HA SERVIDO PARA VER ESTAS FALLAS QUE HE ESTADO COMETIENDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO MIL MIL GRACIAS…. ME GUSTARIA SEGUIR LEYENDO TUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY BUENOS Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS rosefe-123, ESPERO MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y QUE TE SIGAS GUSTANDO… AHORA SIN MAS VEREMOS COMO ME VA CON ESTA NUEVA NARRATIVA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

RANMA

Estaba totalmente frustrado y completamente encabronado, como era posible que esa chiquilla sea tan tozuda y testaruda, que demonios se había excedido realmente lo había hecho pero quien era ese tipo un tal John, que demonios otro pretendiente, estaba cansado la quería a su lado, deseaba que ella entendiera lo que él estaba sintiendo, porque en el fondo él quería creer que ella lo seguía amando se conformaba porque fuera por lo menos el amor que le tenía desde antes; en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando en el despacho en el que se encontraba entro toda la familia.

¿Qué demonios paso? - pregunto Nabiki

Como que que demonios paso? ¿Que acaso eres ciega o qué? - pregunto Ranma muy cabreado.

¿Hijo? - pregunto Nodoka bastante preocupada por su muchacho, sabía que esto sería muy difícil para él y que en algún momento el explotaría, y parecía que ya estaba llegando a sus límites.

Mama- dijo Ranma en un tono cansado y cayendo en cuenta de cómo estaba reaccionando- discúlpame Nabiki no quise contestarte así es solo que me siento tan frustrado tu hermana no me hace las cosas fáciles y yo me muero por estar con ella- decía muy apesarado el chico pelinegro.

Ranma… decía Nabiki comprendiendo un poco lo que estaba sintiendo- siento mucho haber entrado así, tenia… no más bien quería hablar con Akane necesitaba aclarar algunos asuntos y saber porque ella está así, porque el cambio, pero la única que logro hablar con ella fue Kasumi- decía con la mirada gacha.

¿QUE?- pregunto Ranma, ahora entendía como Akane había salido esta vez Kasumi se había pasado y en grande, salió de la habitación en busca de ella esta vez sí estaba más molesto, su presa se fue por un error estúpido, había hablado con todos en la noche y les había dicho su plan, había pedido específicamente que nadie entrará en la habitación todos sabían que la iba a encerrar para poder obtener respuestas, como demonios se les ocurre hacer algo tan idiota y mas Kasumi.

Llegando a la sala la encontró tomando un poco de té vio su mirada y se dio cuenta que ella sabía por qué él estaba ahí.

Kasumi estoy tratando de no ahorcarte en este momento- decía entre dientes Ranma- que habíamos hablado ayer, porque demonios lo hiciste?

Escúchame Ranma…-empezaba a decir Kasumi

Es cierto hermana esta vez te pasaste todos hemos colaborado para lograr tener a nuestra hermanita y tú con tus sentimientos echaste todo a perder, Akane tiene la capacidad de desparecer fácilmente y con esto ya la pusiste sobre alerta- decía Nabiki.

Kasumi cielo que sucedió, porque lo hiciste- decía Tofu tratando de entender la situación.

Sé que…- empezaba a decir Kasumi, nerviosamente- sé que no debí… pero traten de entender estaba ahí y necesitaba un segundo con ella- decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos Kasumi.

Cielo, pero eso no lo debiste hacer, habíamos quedado en que no se haría- decía conciliador Tofu.

Lo siento Kasumi, debes de regresar a Japón a Nerima, cuando hayamos resuelto todo esto le diré a Akane que regresemos a Nerima, mientras será mejor que se vayan.

Kasumi abrió los ojos de4smesuradamente, era su hermana y le estaban pidiendo que se fuera- no Ranma eso no lo hare.

¿Lo siento Kasumi esto me salió muy caro… como crees que después de confiar en ti tanto me hayas arruinado todo, tu hermana jamás dejara que algo así vuelva a suceder primero muerta y me sales con que no pudiste controlarte… no es por nada, pero hasta el señor Tendo lo logro y tú?... lo siento, pero tú no serás de gran ayuda.

Ranma te estas escuchando- decía alterada Nabiki- es Kasumi… tu… no

¡Lo siento Nabiki por eso no quería que ninguno de ustedes viniera, quería hacer esto solo… entiendo es su hermana y la aman al igual que yo… pero no me están siendo de ayuda más bien podría decirse que me están estorbando… no hacen caso de nada inclusive tu querías hablar con ella y ella tiene que hablar con toda la familia no es que sea uno por uno, no sé si me entiendes! - decía seguro de sí mismo Ranma.

Ranma, de verdad lo siento mucho lo sentimos todos… pero es que debes entender- decía Kasumi ya con las lágrimas en los ojos- solo queremos que ella vuelva.

Mira Kasumi numero 1 no me van a comprar sus lágrimas, no sé si son ciertas o no, pero lo lamento no me están ayudando, están alejando más a su hermana de mí y es lo que no quiero- decía Ranma manteniendo su mirada fija en ella- numero dos cada vez que hay un momento para acercarme a ella están ustedes de por medio, que no entienden que si no resuelve sus asuntos conmigo jamás va a volver.

Creo que Ranma tiene razón- decía tofu con una mano sosteniéndose el mentón.

¿Como dices? - pregunto Kaumi.

¿Que estás diciendo cuñado? - decía Nabiki con una mirada asesina.

Que realmente creo que Ranma tiene razón, cada momento que él tiene para poder avanzar con Akane estamos nosotros de por medio sin darnos cuenta hemos boicoteado el plan siendo tan egoístas de querer que Akane vuelva a nuestras vidas mas no a las de los demás. - decía muy convencido Tofu.

Eso es exactamente lo que pienso- decía Ranma contento de que alguien al fin lo entendiera.

Todos quedaron asombrados sin darse cuenta estaban echando todo a perder solo por simple egoísmo y eso no lo podía permitir nadie ni siquiera Ranma.


	15. YA ERA HORA

YA ERA HORA

Muchas veces he puesto lagrimas en los ojos de varias mujeres y me da mucha lástima que esta vez no haya sido diferente, lo lamento- decía con una mirada triste Tofú.

En eso seguía la reunión que se estaba llevando actualmente solo hacía falta el sr. Tendo desde la mañana había desaparecido y no sabían nada más, Ranma no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría o con quien, y eso lo tenía inquieto, para que negarlo demasiado inquieto.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE AKANE

Akane llegaba a su residencia en esos momentos con su acompañante realmente deseaba poder descansar había sido una noche muy difícil y más la mañana después del encuentro con Ranma había decidido hacer las cosas más cuidadosamente, deseando tomar una taza de vino y escuchar música cuando ve a alguien en el portal, abre los ojos desmesuradamente y su sorpresa es mayor al ver que era su papa, con guardaespaldas, que demonio hacia ahí y porque tenía sus propios guardaespaldas.

Hola- decía el sr. Tendo con una cálida sonrisa- como esta señorita Leah.

Ho…hola sr. Tendo a que debo su visita y más intrigante aun como supo de mi dirección- preguntaba ella volviendo a ser la mujer fría y calculadora de siempre.

Su prometido es muy servicial- decía el como si nada.

Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita- pregunto totalmente seria y en un estado a punto de estallar el día había sido difícil y prometía que no iba a parar hasta que alguien supiera la verdad del porque su cambio.

La verdad hija mía creo que es hora de saber lo que realmente pasa a tu alrededor, se quién eres Leah y no me importa el peligro que deba correr te protegeré así sea de ti misma. - dijo muy seriamente el sr. Tendo.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar Señor y valga la redundancia no soy su hija creo que esa chiquilla murió por su culpa no es así o me equivoco no fue usted quien dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella y esperaba que un matrimonio arreglado solucionara sus problemas ya que era lo suficientemente haragán para buscar que dos chiquillos de 18 años buscaran sacar adelante la vida que usted mismo hundió- decía ya muy molesta Leah.

Lo sé. sé que me equivoque, sé que no debí haber puesto una carga tan pesada sobre tus hombros, sé que debí de haber sido más consecuente con mis acciones, sé que debí de haberte protegido mas- decía cayendo de rodillas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- sé que debí haberte protegido mi pequeña, lo sé pero fue más mi avaricia y el deseo de hacerme rico a tus costillas que me cegué deseaba siempre que alguien te cuidara y aunque sabía que se amaban que él te amaba porque acéptalo él te amaba y te ama aún más que ayer no debí permitir el trato que él te dio- decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos- no debí dejarte mi pequeña a merced que alguien pisoteara el ser humano más hermoso de la tierra sé que debí de haberte dado tu lugar delante del mundo entero pero en el fondo sabía que tenías la misma fuerza y el mismo valor de tu madre.- decía viéndola fijamente.

Ammmm, señor creo que será mejor que se vaya acá no hace nada más que avergonzarse a sí mismo y ya el tiempo no se puede regresar, creo que al final todos estamos donde debemos estar- decía finalmente sin darle la cara.

Solo…. Realmente solo quisiera que fueras mi pequeña niña, la dulce chica de Nerima. que. - empezaba a decir el sr. Tendo aun de rodillas.

Esa niña a la que usted alude murió…. ¡Hace cinco años murió y la culpa la tienen ustedes- dijo gritando, su paciencia se estaba acabando y esto no era fácil-crees que fue fácil para ella ver como su padre y sus propias hermanas se beneficiaban de ella, de su vida, de su espíritu, al momento de salir de su casa yo fui por SU HIJA! A darle la fuerza que necesitaba a poder sanar sus heridas, pero ella estaba tan lastimada, tan dolida que solo quiso morir y eso fue lo que le concedí, ella ya no existe señor Tendo, téngalo muy en cuenta ella murió por la culpa de ustedes.

Sé que nadie debe saber la verdad- decía aun insistiendo el sr. Tendo- pero necesito solo un minuto a solas es todo lo que te pido.

¡No!, lo siento, pero eso no será posible debo de irme en estos momentos y mi vuelo sale en pocos minutos- decía muy segura de si- comuníquele a su socio el Sr. Saotome que nos veremos en Nerima, ya que debo ir por la inauguración de la nueva sucursal. Hasta entonces sr. Tendo- dijo dando una vuelta y caminando con toda su gente de seguridad- debía salir de ahí, no iba a resistir otro encuentro y prefería no imaginar quien sería el siguiente, en definitiva, debía de volver a huir a ese lugar.

CASA RENTADA DE LA FAMILIA

En la casa las cosas no eran tan diferentes todos habían caído en la cruda realidad, ellos mismos estaban haciendo las cosas mal solo por el simple hecho de ser egoístas, definitivamente no estaban haciendo las cosas como debía ser habían pasado ya dos horas desde que estaban tratando de convencer a Ranma de no mandarlos a ningún lado dando su palabra de que le ayudarían en vez de estorbar, Ranma estaba totalmente decidido a no ceder cuando en eso se mira entrar a un abatido Sr. Tendo a la residencia, al momento de verlo Ranma no necesito más que preguntar ¿ como esta?- viéndolo fijamente.

Tiene muchos problemas Ranma- dijo el sr. Tendo al levantar la mirada- y lo peor es que nosotros solo lo estamos empeorando, creo que lo mejor es que desistas de tu plan, Akane no es para ti y nunca lo será- dijo solemnemente- desde este momento queda totalmente anulado el compromiso, ser. Saotome por favor acepten este dinero en compensación por los daños y el tiempo invertido en esta situación- decía haciendo una inclinación.

¿Eso no se hará, amigo mío- decía por primera vez Genma Saotome- que sucedió viejo amigo, necesitas que juguemos una partida de shogi? - viéndolo cálidamente mientras que el resto de la familia estaba en estado catatónico.

Creo que será lo mejor mi viejo amigo- contestaba con complicidad el sr. Tendo.

Para todos era sabido que desde que el tema de Akane se había vuelto un tabú esos dos viejos se habían unido más si se pudiera decir sin saber cómo es que lo habían logrado de ser posible, ambos habían desarrollado cierta complicidad para ponerse de acuerdo y cuando ellos se retiraban sabían que nadie podía interrumpirlos.

Ranma en cambio había logrado a través de los años tomar la confianza secreta de que podría confiarle su mayor tesoro a su papa, que el sabría cómo manejarlo y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

**UFFFFFF creo que vamos mejorando poco a poco aunque los capítulos siguen siendo cortos realmente siempre les agradezco a todos los que se detienen a dar un vistaso a esta historia nada de los personajes me corresponde y hago esto solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora soi pasando a lo importante los respectivos agradecimiento:**

**Sara Tendo: oye chica me encanto tu historia de A ESCONDIDAS! WOW no sabia que tu eras la escritora full fanatica del fic!, gracias por tus palabras de verdad eres un sol poco a poco espero ir mejorando! Y sabes cualquier recomendación siempre será bien recibida! Un mega abrazo a la distancia!**

**Rosefe-123: espero este cap sea de tu agrado cualquier comentario me encantaría leerlo, muchas gracias.**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y la agregan a sus favoritos… mil mil gracias!**


End file.
